The Goblin King
by Karine Dragon'sheart
Summary: Jareth, the beautiful, aloof, witty Goblin King, is nothing without a challenge, or someone to protect. Sarah's rejection might be the last straw for this lonely man. Could another woman break the chains of his pain, and her's too? UPDATED AT LAST!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyla! Long time no see, my readers! Now, some people will probably shoot me for this, but I've got a new story! Just watched Labyrinth, and a plot bunny hatched in my little brain, so I ran with it, and now I have like twenty chapters planned out . Anywho, this particular plot bunny picks up at the very end of the movie, where Jareth the Goblin King offers Sarah life forever at his side, gaining both the lonely girl and her stepbrother. She refuses, of course, and leaves him in owl-form outside her window while she celebrates with her newfound friends. This story, however, takes up that little thread, and tells Jareth's side…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the recurring characters in Jim Henson's movie. Nor do I own Jareth, though I would dearly love too…David Bowie would kill me.**

**The Goblin King**

"You hold no power over me!" Sarah's words tore my hold on her to shreds, throwing it to the vast universe without a care in the world. I felt my body spin into utter chaos as she returned to her world, her baby brother safe in his bed, even her new friends given a link to move between my realm and hers. I received nothing for all that I'd done for her. No smile, no hug…not even a thankful kiss for letting come so far, for not intervening. She celebrates now inside her room; my people adore her, give her all she could ever ask for. Did she give anything in return? To them, she gave her love, when the one who truly loved her for the dreamer she was, got only a cold glare and steely eyes.

She did give me one thing…I learned that I could never hope to receive the love she'd always been given. It doesn't matter how powerful I am; her will was stronger still. Her raven hair and rich eyes were too majestic for my pitiful beauty to ever aspire to. Her heart, so warm and welcoming, made mine look like a rusty trap begging for a catch. I pulled my wings close to my body, and with a soft hoot, flew away in silent despair. I had dared to woo a human woman, dared to love her in a way no one else had, and I lost her love from the moment I defied her. Pain knows many avenues, and I've traversed nearly all those excruciating paths, but none was quite ever so horrible as the one I soared upon that long and lonesome night, wracked with tears, yet unable to cry.

I barely noticed the shift between worlds, flying through a haze of dark anger and shattered dreams. It was little Berenda that called me back to myself, quite literally, her concern for her foolish king overriding her fear of my wrath. She was half out of my suite window, crying my name to the four winds without heed, trying to persuade me down from my lofty perch in the starlight. Heaving a sigh, I floated down and landed, transforming quickly.

She led me blindly to my bed, bustling around with night clothes and blankets, virtually stripping me to the skin as she got me ready to sleep off my heartsickness and my failure. I sighed again, and dismissed her gently.

"B-but Your Highness…"

"I'll be fine, Berenda. You need your sleep; your littles won't appreciate a tired momma, nor me for making you so. Go on, now…" She left with a nod and a bow, taking with her my leftover clothing before I could say no. I stood, and went over to the window, remembering those last words Sarah had given to me. She was so strong, so willing to keep going, even when her memory was gone and her will weakened. She knew who she needed to find, who she wanted to find. She would have been an incredible wife, and a legendary queen.

But, that was not what she wanted. And yet, I don't blame her not taking me. I was the villain, the evildoer; she was the heroine, brave and true. Would she have believed me? That I wanted to love her, for more than just looks or lust? Would she have let me court her then, free of babysitting and school, no more stepmothers or uncaring fathers? Would she have been willing to give to me what I gave to her?

I do not know…and I probably never will. But, is it so wrong to want to love someone, and be loved in return? Perhaps for the monstrous Goblin King, it is…

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you  
I, I can't live within you

The curtains fell back as Emily struggled with the window, rain streaming down her hair and face as she pulled it back in. She shivered when it closed; she was soaked to the bone and chilled to boot. She clamped down on her chattering teeth, though, and slipped her shirt over her head. The apartment wasn't meant for six people, three of which were rambunctious two-year-olds that went around harassing the neighbors and destroying property. Emily sighed and fished around under her blankets for another shirt, preferably a clean one. Her black poet's tunic was her prize, and she shrugged it on, tightening the laces just enough to avoid the glares from her aunt. The woman had a problem with every little thing that Em did for herself, insisting that half of her paltry paycheck go to their expenses.

Emily sighed and slowly fell to the beaten and broken-backed couch that was her bed, and coincidentally, her room as well. Her gifts for Christmas were mostly on her back; the rest spent on food, but not for herself; those little brats inhaled everything into their squalling mouths and swallowed it whole. Her jeans, her warm sheepskin boots, her tunic, they were all she really had to her own.

Well…there is one other thing. Around her neck hung a pure crystalline droplet, faceted to produce a myriad of brilliant hues and colors. She touched it gently as it rested on her bound breasts; her aunt never saw fit to acknowledge her age, so at seventeen, her bosom had to be wrapped with a ragged blanket torn into strips that she could tie around her washboard body. The crystal sang out a little as did so, sweetly, yet so quiet that it might have been a far off bird call. Em had always known it was magical, a little piece of that wonderful elixir that haunted her dreams and rippled beneath her nightmares; a steady presence, a calming force of nature.

She pulled the strings tight over it, though, because those monstrous brats came roaring in, demanding food and toys and a playmate that had to do what they said. They called her so many vile and cruel names that she just ignored them for the most part, but her ears stayed open for any taunts or angry orders her uncle might throw her way. Just as she was sure that all was well, and that she'd manage to actually sleep through the night, her uncle strutted through the door, his ugly face split in a truly horrifying grin. She shrank away from him as his beer-laden breath rolled over her face, as he smirked and pressed his body against her slender form.

She fought back the scream of terror and tried not to throw up as he slid his greasy fingers down her pants, savagely tearing a hole in her lip as he thrust into her, again and again and again, until he was at last sated. His horse-faced wife had already taken the brats to bed, and was waiting for her turn under his horrid affections.

Emily sank to the floor, defeated again. Tears flowed in a steady stream down her face, clouding the crystal below her throat, choking her sobs in a bittersweet waterfall. She pulled her clothes back on, and swallowed the biting rage and despair, reaching her tiny bed and pulling out a much loved book. Her tome of 'The Labyrinth' fell open right where she had left off. In this part, Jareth was contemplating the princess' will and his undeniable attraction to her ferocity and fire. Em touched the worn pages and fought not to burst into tears again.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away from this hellish apartment…I wish he'd love me, like in the story…" She let those few words slip out, and fell into darkness…

**I love this story so far…I might just actually update every now and then!**

**Laters,**

**KD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. 'Nuff said. Also, Jareth isn't the arrogant prick in this that he for the most part is in the movie. I like him as a gentleman. : )**

**Laters,**

**KD**

**The Goblin King**

"I wish…" These very words haunted my dreams, turning a simple, peaceful walk through my garden into a terrified dash through rebellious goblin riots, accusing voices, a baby's sobs…and those eyes…I just stopped dead at the sight of Sarah's brilliant sapphire eyes… "the Goblin King…" What? Sarah's eyes were not blue….they were green and haughty. These eyes were frightened, overwhelming, holding my disheveled gaze with the intensity of the sun… "would take…" No, no…not again! I will not take another child, offer another quest, lose another love! I will not have my heart broken again…. "me away…"

What? She….wants me…to take _her_ away? Why? The darkness of dreams faded and I found myself gazing at my bedside lamp, blinking like an owl. My bedding was all over the place, most of it off the bed itself. I dragged myself to my feet and blearily stumbled over to my crystal stand. There were six different little quartz spheres, each a subtly different shade. My clearest rested on the very end, and so I cupped it in my hand, searching through it's silvered depths for the girl that had called on my aid.

I found her semi-asleep on a moth-eaten couch, slender and obviously in poor condition. Another wish seemed to shimmer up out of those depths, a painfully given confession from a girl just barely out of puberty. "I wish….he'd love me…like in the story…" I felt my heart contract with a bare hint of hope. She looked so lost, so utterly out of place in that pest-ridden den, and I wanted to clasp her in my arms, cuddle away the hurt she'd received. A few bruises suddenly showed in the moonlight, and I felt a chill go down my spine. One blossomed on her neck, curving with her delicate skin. One even seemed to cut her body in half, from her shoulder to hip, for she only had a wrap for her breasts. She pulled on a long black shirt after shaking it out and smoothing it against her face.

I felt the distance of a growing rage, and so I uttered a few choice words, rewinding time to when she came home from school. There, I watched her struggle to close a window before the rain flooded the place, becoming soaked in the process. I watched her strip off her sodden clothing and throw it into a dryer, then saw as she contemplated the crystal beneath her throat. It was a soothsayer crystal, from what I could see, so I simply filed that away. She touched it like it was a gemstone, more precious than life. And perhaps…it was to her.

I observed the triplets arriving with their mother, flocking to their cousin like ravenous beasts, but it was to insult her, and hurt her that they came. Her face was a mask of indifference, playing with them when they were halfway decent, ignoring them when they were cruel. Then came the real reason she was so hurt; a hideous monstrosity of a man staggered through the door, drunker than a soused goblin. I fought back the urge to both vomit and to slash him to ribbons as he spotted that sweet girl and leered at her.

But, of course, the worst was yet to come. He frightened her into the wall, then slammed his bulk against her thin body, pressing his erection against her. He forced her several times, biting and hitting her in his lust for pleasure. He then slapped her as he finished, grunting and groaning like a boar in heat. Finally, the deed was done, and without even covering himself, he headed to his own bed. I forced myself to turn my attention to that poor young lady, clinging to the crumbling drywall because she could barely stand. The white-hot rage and murderous intent would have to wait; I had to help her. I set the crystal down carefully and ran to my wardrobe.

My bed clothes I threw on the trunk at the foot of my bed, pulling a cloak, tunic, and riding leathers out. It took me some time to get it all on, and when I was done, the moon was a few hours shy of morning. I clutched the crystal and set the transportation spell, then stepped through my veranda door. I landed on a fire escape next to her window, and let myself in silently. She stirred as I opened the window a little wider, but she did not wake until I laid a soft kiss on her warm red lips.

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you  
I, I can't live within you

The dreams of rape had finally left when Emily felt a brushing against her lips. It had been so warm, yet so fleeting that she had thought it to be a dream too. That is, of course, until she heard that sweet, elegant baritone murmur in my ear.

"Please wake, my lady." Em opened her eyes, and thought she'd gone crazy. Before her face was the Goblin King himself, Jareth in the flesh. His white-blonde hair seemed a little messy, his eyes dark and worried, but for who? Surely not for ugly Emily…But a long fingered hand traced her jaw line, his thumb landing on her chin. She swallowed nervously, but he only kissed her forehead and leaned back onto his haunches beside her couch. His hand left her face, stroking her arm as he took her left hand. "You called, my lady, and I came…Please…let us leave this place."

"You really came for me?"

"Yes…and I saw what that bloody bastard did to you." Emily trembled suddenly, and felt his long arms go around her body, cradling her, rather than caging her. "I'm sorry…I did not mean to frighten you. I was just so angry when I saw it, but could do nothing…Will you come with me?" Emily looked into those midnight eyes, and realized quite surprisingly that she not only wanted to go with him, she never wanted him to let go of her. He met her eyes unafraid, telling her in that absolute silence that he would give her all that she wanted or needed, and would never abandon her, lest he break his own heart in return. She felt a slight smile touch her lips, the first in so, so long…

"Yes, I will." With those few words, she kissed him shyly, just a little butterfly kiss. He looked surprised, but smiled so beautifully that she almost cried. He kissed her back, tentatively at first, unsure of himself. She took his face in her hands and let him kiss her deeper, curling up to his chest as he pulled her into his lap. He was so warm, so caring of her need for comfort and understanding, that she wasn't frightened when she felt a slight bump underneath her. He pulled away, blushing a little.

"I'm so sorry, I should control myself better, I-" She touched a finger to his lips and pointed to the door to her aunt and uncle's room. He nodded and carefully stood with her in his arms. "We should go now, my lady…" He murmured softly to her ears alone, his eyes on the room. He stepped across the ancient floorboards silently, while she kept her eyes on that room in case one of the occupants should wake. They had just made it out of the window when her uncle came stumbling out of his room, grousing incoherently. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two of them, doused in moonlight. Jareth grinned evilly and with a swift gesture, they both disappeared into the night.

A flash of light surrounded Emily and Jareth, dropping them gently onto his veranda. He still held her tight, and she wasn't too interested in him letting go. He sighed a little, as though he was glad to be home, and set her on the bed, then undid his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"My lady, are you alright?" She smiled again, just a little curving of her lips, but it was enough for Jareth.

"Yes…thank you…Jareth." She suddenly chuckled a bit. "I know your name, but do you know mine?" He suddenly blushed with chagrin.

"I…No…I don't." He looked away, ashamed for not asking her name before. She touched his cheek and crawled into his lap again.

"My name is Emily. Emily Bonaparte, Em for short." He met her eyes again and smiled.

"Emily…that's such a pretty name…thought it hardly does you justice, my lady." She blushed too, burying her head in his chest to escape the embarrassment.

"I'm not pretty…I'm not even plain…" She felt his fingers touch her chin and stroke her neck.

"I think you're beautiful, my lady."

**What do you guys think? I'm falling in love with this story, but trust me, there'll be rough waters ahead for both Jareth and Emily, so it's not just 'they fall in love and everythings just peachy'. It seems to be moving fast right now, but you have to remember that both Jareth and Emily are more in love with the idea of love, rather than each other. Their bond will deepen, but it will take some time.  
**

**Laters,**

**KD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth…Though I'd like to be wished to the Goblin King!**

**The Goblin King**

Night was our time, where we just sat, holding one another from our demons, kissing away the fears, the pain. She asked only this quiet from me, this peace that only I could give to her. I gave it all, touching her gently, but never letting my fingers roam too far. She touched my face, my hair, my neck, my chest with tentative little touches, exploring shyly this tall blonde kindness. Just as the sun began to rise, her head rested on my shoulder, drifting into a sweet sleep while I drowsily laid her in my bed, curling my body around hers and letting daylight take our hearts away in crystalline cages to our deepest dreams…

I awoke at noon, groggy and sore, but content. I let my gaze travel down to the bundle of warmth in my arms, her dark hair splayed out like ink across my pillow, her solemn face lightened with a faint smile. I kissed her again, but so lightly that she barely stirred. Watching her sleep held a thrill all of it's own, shivers going down my spine at her innocence, love sweeping away my selfish desolation. It was like the honey-warm sunshine caressing our bed; it filled me, overflowed from me, relished her. I smiled at my languid thoughts and sighed peacefully. It was rare for Fae folk to have a reason to cherish another, especially one of another race.

Not that I particularly cared. Sarah had been a hope, distant, yet a possibility. Emily was another thing entirely. Though she had wished herself here, without the barest idea of what she was doing, she still trusted me. Perhaps it was blind faith, a trust that would fail when she awoke…but she had still done it. She was willing to come to me, when Sarah never had. My heart hoped, no, prayed, that she would accept me, not as master, but as mate…but that is in the future. I am a patient man; no matter if I frighten her now, I will work to gain her heart for as long as I must.

I shook my head a little to free up those meandering thoughts, and laid back down beside her. I freed one hand, took hers, and intertwined her fingers in mine, laying our hands beneath my heart. She stirred a little, her eyes quivering as they opened. She froze when she saw our hands, but relaxed as I pulled away a little, letting her have some room to reacquaint herself with reality. She rubbed her face with her free hand and yawned, then looked back down at our hands together.

"Jareth…it really wasn't a dream? I'm really…here?" I kissed her forehead and buried my head into her shoulder.

"Yes…You're here, to stay for as long as you want. I…you have given me a greater gift than I could have ever given you, even for taking you away. Will you stay with me, Emily?" I could feel her heart beat through the thin fabric, could feel the subtle shift of bone and muscle as she moved. Her other hand covered our clasped ones gently and I felt her head turn towards me.

"Is this the Goblin King asking…or Jareth?" I lifted my head and met her eyes with my mismatched pair.

"Jareth." She smiled then, her hand touching my cheek.

"Then I shall stay." I smiled back, and dared a kiss to her lips. She looked surprised, but kissed me back, a bit hesitantly. I pulled myself up and stood, walking over to my bathroom. Pulling a robe out of my wardrobe, I laid it and a towel on the side of the tub, then came back to her.

"Dear Emily, there's a great big warm bath waiting for you in there." I said with a grin, and she looked astonished.

"For me?…When would you like me out? I'm sure it's getting close to dinner time." I smiled again.

"It is, but don't worry. I'll bring up some food after I visit the guest bath and call you when it's ready, okay?" She nodded, and I kissed her once more, hugging her against my chest gently before I left. She smiled up at me, and I was glad then that I'd listened for her plea.

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you  
I, I can't live within you

Emily sank into the enormous bath and relaxed, loosening up her shoulders with a pop and a stretch. Jareth had opened a cabinet with soaps, shampoos, and everything else she could want nearly falling out. He had been so loving, so utterly at peace with her; if she was afraid, she doubted she would have known it. And sleeping in his arms, her hand against the steady beat of his heart…It had been so sweet, so loving a touch that she had not felt in years, ever since her parents had died. Jareth asked nothing of her but acceptance; she could never have refused him that. Who could?

He had come in the dead of night, obviously from his own bed, hastily dressed and still tired, and had taken her away swiftly, then treated her with the utmost respect and kindness. But, it wasn't the pitying kindness she'd become used to; it was like….love….Her eyes snapped open and she clutched her chest, breathing hard. Love. After all these years of abuse and neglect, after all the shards of her heart had dulled and cracked, it was painful to feel the healing begin. Her body even felt better after the little time she'd been soaking, and catching sight of herself in the mirror, she was shocked to see the bruises snaking her body all but gone. The scars had faded into ghostly ribbons, and her internal hurts…she touched herself down there, and was astonished to find that she wasn't bleeding, nor was the tender skin infected or cracking.

"I'm…healed…I…" She stood quickly and dried herself off, then pulled on the clean robe, dashing out into the bedroom fast enough to catch Jareth as he finished setting the small table in the sunlight.

"Emily?"

"I…I don't know how you did it…but you healed me, Jareth!" She slammed into him with a fierce hug, drawing herself up enough to kiss him deeply. She grinned as his face took on a bemused look. "My scars, my bruises…even…the…r-rape….it's all healed and safe….thank you!" He smiled back and pulled her into another hug, cradling her against his body and sighing with a faint relief.

"It was the right thing to do…I can't do much for healing spells, but…that was one that I'd hoped would work quite well. I can see for myself that it did, and I'm thankful. Now, would you like to eat?" He motioned to all the human food set up in front of her, taking a plate of Fae food from the pile and picking up his fork. She sat, still excited, but she let her hunger take over. He took his time, asking little questions in between bites, patient always for her answers.

He asked for her favorite color; she told him through a mass of bacon that it was the crystalline blue of the midday sky. He asked about her favorite animals; she shyly told him about the little parrots that she had adored when she was a child, remembering their fluttering movements and laughing voices. He offered his own family life for her to see, and to compare with; he had two younger sisters, she was an only child. His parents were rulers of the Goblin Kingdom when he was a child, and so ignored him unless he got into trouble; hers had doted on their only daughter, teaching her all they knew. She was very shy about those questions, afraid of the memories they brought back. But sitting in the sunlight with Jareth, his warm eyes and gentle smile content with what little she was willing to give, made Emily open up a little more to this new character in her life.

She told him of the first days she'd spent at her uncle's home, only thirteen, and already broken in spirit. She told him of the neighbors who had given her a short-lived sanctuary when her uncle was ever more brutal, of the shop owners who gave her free food, clothing, shoes. She told Jareth of the endless pains stabbing through her thin body, often from infection or wounds inside her, where not even a doctor could go at times. He did not make her talk of these things, he didn't even mention them. But he listened, and for Emily, that was more than enough, for no one ever had before. He watched her with those unfathomable eyes, one pupil a pinpoint, the other like the vast night to come. Finally, she realized that the sun was setting, their food long gone cold. He noticed it too, and stretched, shaking out his blonde mane with a yawn.

"Well, my dear Emily…shall we get some sleep?" She yawned too, and realized with a blush that she wasn't really wearing much more than that robe, and Jareth only had a pair of silk pants under his. She bit her lip.

"Ah, yes…but…um…" He smiled, and held out a nightgown for her, freshly fetched from midair. She smiled, slipped into the bathroom to change, and then joined him in that enormous bed, fitting perfectly into the hollow his body made when it curved around her…

**So…What's the verdict? I'm gonna work on four tonight, and you'll all get to see some tension when Emily's past rears it's ugly head. Jareth isn't let off the hook either; some old enemies will make an appearance.**

**Laters,**

**  
KD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, David Bowie, Sarah Williams, or Jareth. I do, however, own Berenda the servant, Emily, her notorious family, whom will appear later, and numerous other OC's.**

**The Goblin King**

Emily's slender body was warm and fast asleep as I lay beside her, thinking a little about what she had told me earlier. Berenda, ever the quiet and reserved little goblin lady, squeezed in and started taking away the plates. She glanced over at Emily in my arms, and smiled for a change, changing her hangdog expression into one of happiness. She came over to my side of the bed, and I grinned a little sheepishly down at her.

"Well done, milord. She ate up everything to help her heal faster, and she was kind enough to not make a mess, unlike other ladies…But I'm getting sidetracked. You look to be in better spirits as well, Highness." I must have looked surprised, because she chuckled softly. "Oh, aye, we've noticed. A spring in your step and a kind word at your lips changes goblin attitudes about human ladies. I'm glad…" She smiled up at me, then gave Emily a smile as well. "As for me…I like her much better then that Sarah…always hurting you, she was…This poor dear seems like she'd rather die than hurt someone else." I nodded slowly, pulling a strand of hair away from her face.

"She does…and you're right. Once you're done with the dishes, don't worry about the other stuff. You and the rest of the cleaning crew are free for the night." Her jaw dropped, but she beamed up at me all the same.

"Many thanks, Majesty!" She bundled up the rest of the dishes and fair sprinted out the door. I hid a chuckle, and nestled myself deeper into the mattress, taking Emily with me. She shifted a little, ending up with her arms around my neck, half of her body on top of mine. I stroked her back sleepily, my eyes fluttering in the moonlight as I fought back the urge to dream alongside her. No, no…I had some serious thinking to do, not in the least of which involved the various wars that my allies and enemies were fighting at the moment.

Emily's heartbeat steadied mine, drawing me into the kind of trance that usually yields answers to the thinker. I puzzled through the politics, third party style; I took everything that wasn't absolutely useless and ignored it. I began my sorting with my allies; the Elven folk were far too powerful to piss off. I had my goblins, ineffective as they are at fighting. I had the phoenix Clan, the Unicorns, the Dragons…the Centaur clans, the kelpie Guard, thank goodness. It's just certain dark creatures and cousins that I have to worry about now…Oy. I sighed and looked down once more at the angel in my arms, and ignored the pressing matters in mind.

Sleep was my haven now, and I got up to close the windows of my balcony. Outside, the stars shimmered against midnight blue velvet. They reminded me of Em, in a way. She was the brightest them all, for she was the first to fall. I latched the doors, murmuring a spell to seal them, then I walked back over to our bed. She lay there, as though no danger could harm her here, where only Jareth could find her amongst the silk and satin. She looked like an angel, or a dark-featured elf, minus the pointy ears. I sat beside her for the longest time, my fingers just running through her dark hair, my focus narrowed down to her face, her body, her heart. I felt her awaken before I saw it, and had a smile for her when her eyes opened slowly.

"Jareth..? Why aren't you sleeping?" I kissed her forehead and sighed, talking to her alone.

"It's nothing, dear Emily…I'll join you now, if you want." She smiled a little and tugged on one of my blond spikes.

"I was just a little worried, that's all…You looked like you were thinking about something, and it was making you sad…" I looked away a little.

"I guess you could say that…but it's alright." I smiled at her and planted a kiss on her lips. "I've got you now…I'll be fine." She blushed, but smiled shyly back.

"Then come to bed, you fool…you'll just make yourself sick" I laughed and dove under the covers with her, catching her and kissing her again, tucking the covers around us both as we let sleep take over…

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you  
I, I can't live within you

The dream started out nice…quite nice, actually. Jareth had swung her down from the horse they'd been riding, into a very warm kiss. His eyes were like gems, aglow whenever she got caught in their gaze, but not harsh or cold….just kind and loving. He led her down a wooded path, just like in the fairy tales, grinning back her every now and then. But as they went further in, the path became darker and more dangerous, and when Jareth looked back, it was with a gleam of something more that caught her attention. With a scream, she pulled away from him and tried to flee, but the forest closed around her like a fist.

A firm hand grabbed her arm and flung her to the ground, Jareth closing on her like a livid wild cat, his eyes like daggers pining her to the ground. He tore away her clothes and pressed his mouth down on hers, no longer the gentle man, but a sex-depraved monster. Just as he had gotten himself up, and was ready to pierce her, a voice, long loved, cried out her name and broke the dream. Emily's eyes snapped open and she trembled all over, half-sobbing into the warm chest that was her only comfort, listening to Jareth's voice sooth her and sing gently to her…Jareth…Jareth…

"Get away from me!" She sobbed, pushing him back, scrambling for the door. She hadn't expected his speed, and nearly screamed when he barred it, in reality out of fear for her. She took it as another way for him to rape her, and rushed him, clawing at his arm while he tried to restrain her, calling her name repeatedly. Just as he managed to grab a good handful of her night gown, she pried open the door and fell out of his grasp, running so hard that she was down the stairs before he'd even made it to the landing.

"EMILY!" His voice echoed through the stairwell, fearful and worried sick about her. "Emily! Please wait! Emily!" She slammed open the hall doors, staggering out into the moonlight, tears streaming down her face in agony and heart break. She took off for the Labyrinth, throwing herself headlong into it's uncaring clutches. When Jareth reached the doors, he realized what she'd done, and connected to the Labyrinth.

The earthy voice asked him what it needed to do, for it pondered the new creature within it's hold, and wanted orders. He said them through clenched teeth, his anger at her uncle increasing by the minute.

"Bring her back to me, now." A subtle shimmer of the ground, and he soon heard her panting and crying grow louder. She fell out of the Labyrinth and into his arms, kicking and screaming and sobbing while he held on for dear life. Finally, she began to calm down, her heart slowing, her arms and legs leaden from the struggling. Jareth the whole time had been talking to her, saying things that neither of them had heard, and now, she could hear his voice on the verge of tears, cracking with heart break. She listened, and wanted to cry from his words.

"Emily, Emily…sweetheart, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, please, Em, talk to me…I love you, and I want you to be happy, I want you to be safe and sound, Emily…" She bit her lip and shook her head, pulling away from his embrace. He looked so hurt that she almost felt her heart break again, but she fought back against the love she shouldn't feel.

"Jareth…I.."

"Emily, please…give me a chance!"

"I…I'm just too afraid…please….don't do this…"

"Emily…let me make you a deal then." She swallowed and met his eyes, determined, yet fearful too. "Emily, if I prove that all I want is your love, your heart, not your body…will you give me a chance to give you love, not lust or sex, in return?" She trembled in the night, and felt a warm cloak cover her. Jareth leaned back after he'd fetched the cloak and swallowed back the words he wanted say. She'd be frightened if he even uttered a comforting sound. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I-I accept…"

"Then let's get you inside…you can have my bed tonight." She glanced at him, bewildered. "You deserve only the best." She blushed, and followed him into the house, wondering what she'd gotten herself into now…

**Poor Jareth…and on top of Emily's terror of him, Jareth must woo her, and deal with a very viperous Elven maid who thinks that he will be her husband, whether he chooses it or not.**

**Laters,**

**KD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, David Bowie, or his songs.**

**The Goblin King**

After I'd led Emily back to my room, I staggered to my library through the throngs of curious and sleepy goblins that had woken up at her screams. Nobody asked questions; they were just curious about the little miss they'd already come to appreciate. I should have known this was going to happen, though…it was only a matter of time before the brutalities she suffered would come back to haunt her, and me as well. I chuckled dryly as I closed the heavy door behind me, and buried my face in my hands. It wasn't her fault…In a way, it was mine too. I was the one falling in love with her, after all. I braced my back against the cool wood and slid down to sit against the doors, my head throbbing and my heart aching.

"You seem to be in foul spirits, my friend." The voice floated over to me lazily, but he was as concerned as I would have been.

"Please come out, Moondancer…I have little patience for morons tonight." A shadow shimmered against the bookcases, and the moon glinted off his friend's onyx pelt. Moondancer stood over him, his kelpie eyes radiating concern.

"What's happened to you, Jareth?" I laughed a little sardonically as he carefully folded himself and laid down beside me, his head resting against one of my chairs.

"Love, broken hearts, a bruised ego, a battered beloved. What more could a fool ask for?" My friend's eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back to show long fangs, aglow with poison.

"Someone dares to hurt you?"

"Someone has hurt the one I've fallen for. She had a nightmare tonight, and ran from me because she believed that the way I treated her, the love I gave her, was a lie and that I only wanted a slave." He growled a little and I sighed, resting my head on my knees. "I can't do anything unless someone says "I wish." You know that, as well as I do." He sighed too, and one of his claws gently ruffled my hair.

"Aye, I know, and I can't deny that I don't. I just hate seeing you so unhappy…" I patted his claw-hand.

"I know, brother…I know. But she did accept my deal, so I have a chance to win Emily back."

"Deal? Jareth, you know better than to bet on relationships!"

"It's not like that! I swore to prove my love to her, and in return, she allows me to give her that love. I won't hurt her, and you know that…besides, Dance…what choice did I have? She won't even let me touch her…let alone kiss her and hold her…" I sighed again and tried to closet my feelings. Dance's nose touched my shoulder, and he made me look into his eyes.

"Jareth, I'm not the expert on love or even like, but I can tell you really feel something for this girl…unlike that Sarah. Sorry, but she took and took, never giving you even a warm glance. This…Emily, was it? She's willing to give back, but she's too afraid. Your job, smart one, is to persuade her not to be afraid anymore. I think you can do it, despite your obvious lack of self esteem. Now…Get your butt back to bed before I drag it there." I chuckled wanly and lightly slapped his neck.

"You'd make a great mother, Dance-Hey!" In return, he grabbed me by the leg of my pajamas and dragged me bodily to the guest room, throwing me onto the bed and growling.

"Get to bed, you moron.."  
"See? Just like Mom! Oww!" We both started laughing as the pillow fight ensued, lasting into the wee hours of the morning, when we both finally passed out on top of one another…

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you  
I, I can't live within you

Emily felt the sun's warmth wake her, and as she opened her eyes, she realized that she was, for the first time in her life, completely and totally alone. Or so she thought. As she sat up and pulled the covers away, she realized that a small goblin was laying out a single breakfast. She hesitantly touched the creature's shoulder, and she turned with a smile.

"Ah, you're awake, dearie. Come, come; you need to eat up and get your strength back." The goblin lady seated her and sat across from her, pulling out a beautiful piece of needle point from one of her many pouches. "To answer the question as to why I'm staying with you here, milady, it's because the King asked me too." Emily swallowed her piece of egg with difficulty.

"He-he asked you too?"

"Yes, so that way you weren't alone. He wanted to be the one to dine with you, but that damn Elven princess sent him another letter saying how she was going to dissolve his alliance with her father if he didn't marry her, so he has to smooth more ruffled feathers before he can eat." Emily felt a tinge of jealousy, but pushed it away, reasoning that Jareth had better prospects than her. "I'm just glad Moondancer's here too…"

"Moondancer?" The goblin smiled.

"Moondancer is the current Captain of the Guard, a very wise and good-hearted kelpie. He's been Jareth's best friend since they were children. That reminds me…" She scrambled off the chair and went to the door, stopping just before she left to smile back at Emily. "He's been wanting to meet you, seeing's how you've captured his best friend's heart." She disappeared, leaving Emily in a stunned silence.

Captured Jareth's heart? How? Jareth couldn't love her that much…could he? Emily replayed last night's struggle in her mind, and paled at what Jareth had said. He really meant it, she thought with a flutter. He really means to make Emily believe that he loves her. She sat there until Moondancer arrived, and promptly was given her second shock of the day.

Moondancer stood easily as tall as Jareth, perhaps even taller, his body mostly that of a stallion. One difference was his feet; they ended in scaled talons, each claw big enough to slice her in half. His head was horse-like, but sprouted a few small straight horns from where his forelock would have been, and when he turned to talk to the goblin lady, she caught a glimpse of fangs as long as her hand. In color, he changed shades as he walked, but she thought that it was like black velvet, for the most part. And his eyes…they were like little pools of crystal, dancing with color. He smelled like crashing waves and fragrant breezes, soothing her nerves. Until he smiled at her.

"Ah, so you are the lovely lass that's taken Jareth by storm." He laughed, a whinny of sorts, and climbed up into Jareth's bed. "Well then, Emily…what shall we talk about?"

"I…I don't know, Captain Moondancer…"

"Oh, please, call me Dance. That's just too formal for a chat between friends…don't you agree?" She smiled faintly, and he grinned back. "That's more like it. In fact, why don't you climb up here with me? It's too hot out to do much more than rest, right?" She laughed a little, and nodded.

"Alright, Captain-I mean, Dance. Thank you." He shook his head as she nestled herself against his shoulder.

"I dare say, it's an honor." At her confused face, he smiled and shook his head. "Forgive me, but it's rare to meet humans anymore that aren't afraid of my people…I find it an honor when they are willing to come so close." She nodded and sighed into his silky fur. He smiled down at her and set one claw on her shoulder, gently. She clasped it, smiling and snuggling deeper.

"Tell me about Jareth…I…would like to know what kind of man he is." His eyes darkened with memories, happy memories as he set his head on a pillow.

"Well…Where on earth do I start?"

**SEE! I'm updating! Yay! **

**Laters,**

**KD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I quote myself yet again, own Labyrinth, or David's songs.**

**The Goblin King**

I rubbed the bridge of his nose and reined in my temper yet again. Her Royal Majesty Reylliina, daughter of the Elven King, started in on another rage, this time criticizing my hair, of all things. I fought the very tempting urge to disappear and beg Emily to let me spend the rest of the day with her. Anything, even her screams from the night before, would be welcome to the accusations, the screaming, the tears, the ranting. I bit my tongue at the latest insult, sighing tiredly. She jumped on me for that too.

"Jareth! You pompous little insect! Don't you dare sigh at me like that! If my daddy were here, he'd…" And on and on and on it went. I had just been about to fall asleep when I caught the last few words of her rant: "And the little human bitch you've been nursing ought to be put down like the rest of her bloody race-AHH!" With a rage and a speed that I'd never thought I could possess, I flew at her.

"What the hell did you just say!" I snarled, catching her wrist and pinning her to the wall. She looked shocked, but changed to cruelly defiant.

"That human bitch, the one we all heard last night! The one the Labyrinth will give control too." She smiled wickedly, but it faded as I felt myself seem to grow taller and more menacing. Lightning-quick, I pinned her other wrist against the wall and let my fangs gleam as I spoke…

(Hate to do an author's note, but from here on until Jareth regains his senses, it's third person)

"You will cease such comments, or I will, in one word, end our alliance permanently, and you will find that your father will not appreciate your interference." At the base of his jaw, a very faint darkening of his skin began, a dark green-blue at odds with his fair appearance. The roots of his hair lightened too, turning pale silver in the throne room's light. She took one look at his eyes, their depths no longer the mismatched green and blue, and screamed, disappearing from his grasp like smoke. He stood there staring at the wall for the longest time, his gloves split at the tips with long greenish claws, the dark hue of his skin spreading up down his neck, his eyes like starless voids, until Dance touched his shoulder, unknowing of his state.

Jareth spun instinctively, baring claws and fangs to the intruder. Dance jumped back in fear, then realized what was happening to Jareth. The Goblin King was, unlike most Fae, capable of a transformation that made him stronger, faster, and much more dangerous than the rest of his race. Dance knew this, but he'd never seen the effects; he thought that Jareth still looked the same.

The Goblin King panted in front of his best friend, looking like a half-demon ready to tear anything that got in his way to pieces. Suddenly, his eyes went back to normal, and with a heart-wrenching cry, he clutched his head, and the Jareth that Moondancer knew reappeared, collapsing in pain, tears running down his beautiful face and his wild blonde limp and scraggly. Dance laid down beside him as Jareth lost himself in the inviting and warm onyx fur in front of his face…

It seemed like a lifetime before I stopped sobbing, and it felt like even more had passed when I heard a pair of very shy feet tiptoeing across my floor. I heard Emily's voice, soft as the winds themselves.

"Dance…is he okay?" She was worried about me…at least she cared more than Reylliina had.

"No…he needs us…more now than ever…" I could feel her hesitation, and something else…She wanted to help, but she was afraid…of what?

"You're sure he needs me?" Of course I do…I'd not have fallen in love with her if I didn't…

"Emily…look at him…" I could feel her gaze, at first hesitant, then thawing, then worried.

"You're right." I felt two small hands touch my cheeks, and gently, as though she were cradling glass, she lifted my head from Dance's shoulder. "Jareth…talk to me." Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and I wanted so badly to just fall into those sapphires…

"Emily…" She smiled, and touched her lips to my forehead, cradling me close. Dance moved out from under us, and she held me tight, my head beneath hers, the pain in my heart easing like the tide…

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you  
I, I can't live within you

Emily left him only when Dance and the goblins had helped tuck him into bed, leaving him to rest for a time. She decided to ask about the gardens Dance had told her about when he'd come to chat with her. One of the younger goblins smiled up at her when she asked him, putting his brush away and leaving the floor scrubbing to his fellows. They didn't mind at all, taking over while their brother showed the little miss to the gardens, teaching her the paths that Jareth had laid out years ago.

He left her in the roses, her slender hands touching each little petal, and she sang, so softly that none could have heard her; none but the Goblin King, of course. Jareth awoke to the soft voice curling around his ears, and laid there for an hour or so, resting against his better judgment. He finally got up and got dressed, preparing for a day in the garden, and so he pulled on baggy old pants and a dull green tunic, tying his unruly hair back in a braid. Taking out his work gloves of smooth brown leather, Jareth appeared in the garden, almost shyly walking over to Emily.

"Emily?" She turned around, and the little smile that graced her face was enough to spur him into action. "Do you like my garden?" She nodded and lovingly touched the petals of a white rose.

"I adore roses…but I only ever had one…and it was from the funeral…" Her smile faded, and Jareth bit his lip to stop himself from touching her.

"Then I shall give you a rose everyday, my dear Emily." She looked up at him, and gasped as he took one long-stemmed white rose from the bush and gave it to her. She cradled it gently against her chest and blushed as he smiled, but she didn't run from him.

"T-thank you, Jareth…"

"You deserve only the best, my dear." She nodded, and finally noticed that he was wearing work clothes. Laughing a little, she bowed a little and said a gentle goodbye.

"I'll leave you to your work, Jareth…I'm sure I can find a willing goblin if I get lost." He nodded a little, though he wasn't happy that she wanted to leave.

"You're welcome to stay, but that's alright." He thought for a moment. "There should be a few of my fellow gardeners in the wildflower fields near the stables, so if you get lost, follow the sound of horses. Have fun, my dear Emily!" She grinned a little, and ran of like a little girl into the paths, staying there all day. She napped beneath a wisteria arbor, danced beside a lily pond, watched, entranced, as the koi she had loved so much above flit beneath her feet as she sat on the bridge. As the sun set, she wandered back into the castle, pausing at a window that looked out over the rose garden. Jareth was shirtless, dirty, his hair coming out…she thought privately that he looked adorable.

Someone tugged on her skirt, it being one of the clothing collection she now owned, courtesy of her new beau. The little goblin offered her a pitcher of icy tea, and she had a sudden idea. She requested another glass, and when he brought it, she winked and took it out to the roses, resting on a bench as Jareth finally stopped working. He straightened up, wincing at the knots in his back, then felt two eyes running up and down the muscles on his back. He turned around and almost laughed to see Emily sitting on the bench, her eyes alive with laughter as she drank ice tea. He settled for a smile, and grinned when she filled a second glass and held it out to him. He sat down beside her, pulling his shirt on. Together they watched the sunset, and as night fell, he heard Emily's voice from the shadows.

"I've loved the star too fondly to be fearful of the night."

"Hm?"

"It's an old quote I used to sing to myself when times were really bad…but there's one other that I loved to sing, even if times were good."

"Oh? May I ask for a song, then?" He could feel her blush, but he could also feel her excitement.

"I…Sure…would you like me to sing the song I loved?"

"I would very much like to hear it."

"Okay then….

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down." Her voice drifted off, and he smiled, placing another rose on her side of the bench…

**I am sooooooo sorry about the mishaps with chapters. I swear, I don't know what's happening. Forgive me, and I hope you like this one!**

**Laters,**

**KD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I no own Labyrinth…**

**Review time! I've been lax, so now I shall give you your answers in true form.**

**Lady Galriee - Thank you for being a constant reviewer!**

**Jeanne - You read one of my stories! huggles**

**Lady Cobweb - Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like the next chapters!**

**DemonicSymphony - You may indeed have Dance, just as long as I get Jareth!**

**Lum - You're right, it is going fast, but that's why I'm writing in short chapters. It slows down here in this chapter, and I'm so glad you like it.**

**The Goblin King**

I yawned as the morning sun woke me up. Stretching, I wasn't surprised to see Dance out cold on the floor, looking for all the world like rigor mortis had set in with his legs in the air. I shoved the covers off my legs and threw a pillow at his head.

"Oy, horse…wake up." In return, I received a very undignified snort, but he did open one eye.

"Who's calling me a horse, ape?" I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled one eye down childishly.

"At least I'm a handsome ape, you ugly mule." He woke up finally and bared his fangs in mock anger.

"You'll pay for that, you hairless monkey!" He jumped up and made for my bed, already laughing as he grabbed another pillow from me and started smacking me with it. We tumbled together in the sheets and comforters, hitting one another in an attempt to win. Our laughter and shouts must have wakened half the castle, because my goblins all gathered around the edges of our little ring, cheering us both on. I circled around my friend, darting in to hit him in the rump or the head. He, on the other hand, watched me warily, walloping me when I came close. As we fought it out, I caught sight of Emily in the crowd, one hand clutching one of the roses I'd left her, the other covering her mouth to save me the smile I could see in her eyes.

I grinned sheepishly and waved at her, letting down my guard one moment too long. Dance tackled me, and I went down hard, losing for the first time a long time.

"OWWWW….C'mon, Dance, let me up!"

"Say it."

"No way!"

"Say it, and I'll make breakfast."

"Really? Okay…" I sighed, but pulled an idiotic grin onto my face and gave a _hyuck_ of a laugh. Now, I'm sure most people would say that merely laughing wasn't all that funny. They haven't heard me impersonating Goofy. He rolled off of me, cracking up so badly he couldn't speak, while my goblins just bowled over laughing. Emily was grinning so wide that I couldn't help but _hyuck_ again, startling a laugh out of her. It was as a clear as a bell, so sweet I could taste it, and my world narrowed down to the chuckling lady in front of me. I stood a little shakily, well aware of my ripped night shirt and disheveled hair, and offered her breakfast by way of apology. Looking over at Dance, I decided to get a very well-deserved revenge.

"My dear goblins, I do believe Sir Moondancer would love to make the _castle's_ breakfast for today. Don't you agree, Dance?" He sputtered as he got to his feet, dismayed at the thought of cooking all that blessed food. He glared at me, who was more than happy to grin in return, and stomped out of the room. I chuckled and sent my goblins back to their beds, promising to tell them when breakfast was done. As I turned, I felt Em's sweet laugh curl around me still. She was leaning against the footboard of my bed, twirling the rose in her fingers, her smile like the sunlight streaming through the windows. She looked up as I stretched, and I heard her words, gentle and calm.

"You're…far different from how you're portrayed in the book." I laughed and sat against the wood next to her.

"Of course I am… 'The Labyrinth' didn't let on that my whole attitude was a mask, a veil over my true self. I wonder…if Sarah had known that, would she have forgiven me?"

"Sarah?" Her smile fell and her eyes became frightened. "As in Sarah Williams?"

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you  
I, I can't live within you

When Emily heard Sarah's name, she felt the world twist around her. Jareth looked at her like she'd grown another head when she responded.

"Yeah…but that was in the past…before you came here. She's old news, my dear." Emily shook her head and started pacing the length of the oval rug in front of his bed.

"She's not…not to me, at least. Sarah went to the same school I did, but I didn't think…" She bit her lip and covered her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Jareth, she really was the one who navigated the labyrinth, wasn't she? She…she told me of you, even gave me the book…but…I didn't believe in her…in either of you." She felt his eyes on her, and glancing at him, she was astonished to see that he was resting his head on his fist, gazing at her with those sweetly mismatched eyes.

"Emily…"

"Yes?"

"How could you possibly know that it was Sarah _Williams_ that I spoke of? I know I didn't say her last name, and not even Berenda knew it." She stared at him in disbelief, then swallowed and looked at her feet, talking to them in a soft voice.

"I….I saw her….When you said her name…her face seemed to flash into my mind…That's how I recognized her. I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For…for…" She felt his pale, long hands gather up hers, and raising her head, she found that she could not tear herself away from his solemn eyes. He kissed her palms, one, then the other, then the backs of her hands, and pulled her close to him, wrapping her in a warm hug. She nestled into his chest, tucking herself underneath his chin.

"You have nothing to apologize for…dear Emily. Sarah was selfish and cruel, and so I was cruel in return. You are kind and loving, and so I love in return. My heart mirrors that of the one who asks me, always. I've not felt so happy in a millennia…and I have you to thank for it. Please don't beat yourself up over a trivial thing; Sarah is not coming back." She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her, his eyes so kind. Em smiled back, shyly, and rested her head against his heart, it's comforting beat strong in her ears. He stroked her back and buried his head in her midnight, his fingers coming across the thin, much-repaired chain that hung from her neck.

"Emily…the crystal you wear, it must be special for you to never take it off." He felt her shift in his arms and looked down again, this time to face her questioning eyes.

"My mother gave it to me a few days before she died…" He plucked it gently from her fingers, held up to the light, and chuckled, then gave it back to her.

"Then take care of it well. I'm sure that your mother would have been so proud of you." She took it from him, then caught his hand gently.

"Jareth…" She undid the clasp and slipped the necklace into his hand, closing his fingers around it. He looked at her incredulously, his eyes surprised from the gift. "I want you to have it…if…you love me like you say you do…touch it when you feel unhappy or angry…And I'll be able to hear your heart, okay?" He held it like glass, touching her cheek with his thumb. She smiled wanly and kissed his knuckles, like a butterfly touching his skin.

"I don't want you to transform like that again…" With those words, she untangled herself and stepped over to the goblin whom she'd seen appear a few moments before. "I'll go find us some breakfast, alright?" She slipped out the door, and in the silence that followed, Jareth opened his hand, and carefully clasped the chain around his neck, the crystal resting above his own pendent. He marveled in those depths, and brushed away a selfish tear as he silently thanked her…

**Yay! Jareth's falling in love with her even more than he did with Sarah! I loved the idea of the gift-giving, and thought that the crystal would do well as a center point for the story. R&R, please?**

**Laters,**

**KD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor most likely will ever own Labyrinth. It belongs to Jim, rest his soul.**

**The Goblin King**

I dressed quickly in quiet blues…coincidently, Emily's favorite color among them, and whisked out a sundress and shoes for her when she came back. My shirt for once wasn't down to my waist, but modestly open at my neck. I touched the crystal and closed my eyes, imagining Emily….

I could see her in the kitchen, helping the goblins get their food while Dance prepared it, sitting on his haunches and happily letting his finger-claws fly across the cutting boards…I watched as she fed a few baby goblins, their squalls quieting as she shushed them and sang….I felt her happiness just soar as she handed them back and got a smile and a kind pat on the hand for her work. Emily curled up when they were done, and I laughed to myself as she lazily stared out the window, finally coming round when Dance touched her shoulder.

I put the crystal away when she came up, and laid out a tablecloth for her with a flick of my wrist. Taking the platter from her, I put it on the table and served her first, taking my drink and food last. As we settled into a companionable silence, I glanced over at her and startled to see that her gazing out the window, not even eating.

"Emily?" She started, but smiled and turned back to me. "Are you alright?" She nodded and started eating again. I watched her discreetly, taking in every detail as she moved, as she ate. Someone had braided her hair back from her face, tying it with a faded ribbon. I moved my right hand just a smidge, and it became a satin bow. She still wore her night gown, her feet clad in wooden shoes that had to have been a little uncomfortable. I traded them carefully for a pair of fuzzy slippers. She noticed my attention drifting, and point-blank asked me a rather startling question.

"Jareth, why did you transform?" I forced myself to avoid snorting my tea, and choked it down with a few coughs. She sat there, patient as I composed myself again.

"I….Well, it's something of a long story…but the basic idea happens to be that when I'm angry, the magic of this land turns me into a true goblin."

"Ah…making you into a real goblin King, then?"

"Unfortunately, yes…This has been the second time it's happened, and the only time where I could not control my actions." I sighed and linked my hands, pressing the bridge of my nose into the support of my thumbs. "Honestly, it scared the hell out of me. I faintly remember Dance's shock…and I was absolutely terrified when I realized what was happening….I was afraid that I would hurt him or the goblins…and I would have died had I hurt you…." I sighed and shook my head a little. "I'm sorry, this must be somewhat depressing for you, my dear Emily.."  
"Not at all." I looked, and was surprised to see her smiling, the kind of smile she'd given the roses the other day, the smile I'd have died to see turned on me. To my credit, I didn't keel over, but I did spend the next few moments entirely speechless. She started laughing, her bright eyes flashing with a very obvious joy, and I started laughing too, and before long we both were doubled over. She stopped first, grinning as she danced out onto the balcony. I followed her, wiping a few tears of laughter from my eyes, and caught her as she twirled back to me.

The Underground's sun shimmered down to bathe us in warmth and light, and as she nestled under my chin that morning, I wondered if this is what peace feels like. Was it this utter completeness, where nothing can go wrong, despite what may have once been? Was it this joy, this understanding, this….love? Was I for once doing the right thing?

If so…then I need nothing more, as I hold my beloved and watch my kingdom blossom…

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you  
I, I can't live within you

Emily felt the last tinges of her anxiety fade away as Jareth pulled her gently into his lap after he'd conjured a chair. She tucked her legs up on top of his, and he let one of his hands trail down the bare skin, wrapping her knee in those pale fingers and cradling her. He pulled his right leg up, hooking the boot's heel against the chair's arm and letting her lean against it's strong embrace. His other arm still ringed her waist, and she put one hand against his heart, the other against his shaven chin.

"I wish that time would stop right here, right now….I never want this moment to end…" Jareth's gentle voice held a touch of sorrow as it became muffled in her hair, and she fought back tears. She took his face in her hands and looked up at him, his mismatched eyes looking so downcast. She just had to smile.

"Whoever said that we couldn't be like this anytime we wanted?" His eyes widened, but she wasn't done. "Jareth…I've been thinking…and I was especially startled when Dance told me about some of the things you and he had done as children; helping out the goblins, befriending lonely creatures, enjoying life. And then he told me about Sarah, about how she selfishly wished away her brother, then acted as though you ought to do everything for her, rather than receive her love in return." She kissed him lightly on the lips and she pulled back just enough to finish her speech.

"I, on the other hand…I love you, and want to be by your side for as long as I can." Jareth was surprised, but his dumbfounded expression turned into one of joy and understanding. He freed one hand and touched her face, laughing a little.

"You are, without a doubt, the most amazing woman I've ever met." He brushed her lips with a kiss, then smiled so charmingly that she wanted to melt in his arms. "And I will always be by your side as well." She kissed him suddenly, so hard that he rocked back in the chair, but by the way his body was reacting to hers, he'd regained his balance and his wits quite easily. Long fingers traced her back and neck under her robe, sliding over smooth skin. He nibbled her neck, tracing her jaw line with the kind of delicacy she'd never expected to be given by a lover. She felt him stand, and a moment later, felt the soft covers of Jareth's bed against her bare back, with him on his hands and knees over her.

She pulled his head down to hers, kissing him deeply even as she shyly pulled away his clothing, tossing it all to the ground. At last, she could pull away and admire him in all his handsome beauty. His left hand supported himself above her; the right had cradled her head from the moment she'd landed on his bed. She could feel the heat of his eyes burning into hers, the want and the need, and also the fear that he would hurt her. She smiled, and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulled her thin body up to meet his, love and lust blending into a sightless sensation of pleasure, their hearts beating as one at last…

**Something of a rating change, since they actually do make love. I'm not one to go into details beyond the beginning parts, so I'll leave it all to your imaginations!**

**Laters,**

**KD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor most likely will ever own Labyrinth. It belongs to Jim, rest his soul.**

**The Goblin King**

A feather-light touch on my nose made me want sleepily scratch at it; it disappeared the moment I moved, though, and so I let my hand drop back on the comforter, coveting sleep like the haven it is…when the touch came again, and in response, I clobbered myself in the face with a handful of cold, wet shaving cream. Blinking for a moment, I noticed a slight weight off of my eyebrows and the few strands of my hair that had escaped the confines of my pillow…and turned to glare at a guffawing kelpie.

"Moondancer…"

"HAHAHAHA!!!"

"…I hate you." The feral grin on Dance's face mocked me even more than the raucous laugh had, and I snarled a little as I yanked a towel from the bedstead and vigorously cleaned up my face and hair. Thankfully, Emily had apparently left the room for an early bath; I didn't really want my newfound lover to catch me strangling my best friend for a childish practical joke. Of course, that's assuming I could catch him; Dance lived up to his name as he spirited off, and after a moment of cursing at him in fervent Goblin, I stalked over to my wardrobe…only to find that every article of clothing I possessed, down to the last sock, was completely and utterly gone.

"DANCE!!!!!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"THIS MEANS WAR, YOU INSUFFERABLE KELPIE!!!"

They, meaning the goblins, had been betting on this day for ages; very, very rarely has Dance angered me into the point of retaliation…but when it happens…weeell…let's just say that those prank wars that college students come up with run along the same lines…but generally just a bit more 'dangerous' in nature…

Hence why the said kelpie is now skirting the edges of the labyrinth while I laugh maniacally, throwing exploding crystals at him. WHAT?!?!? So it's a little childish…but really, how do you expect a pyromaniac to react to a prank, in particular one played by a creature that you KNOW won't be harmed? Simple…you singe his sorry rump until he comes back limping!

"YEE-OWWWW!!! JARETH, STOP!"

"Not until I get my clothes back!"

"Um…" That slight hesitation broke our conversation quite easily, and I spun around to find Em cradling a tray of breakfast foods…and looking very confused. "Jareth…what's going on?" She smiled slightly though as she took in my ruffled appearance, and I forced back a blush, telling myself that she'd seen me all over yesterday…and last night…and earlier this morning…Damn. That stupid blush of mine burned across my cheeks as she chuckled a little.

"Never mind…I'll be sure to blame Moondancer. Do you need a robe?" I had hoped that the words would be sure and steady, but cursed myself again at how shy I'd suddenly become.

"Y-yes, please…I'm sorry for all the noise, Em…"

"It's alright…here you go. I filched it from the pile Dance said he was 'washing' for you."

"I'll bet he dumped it into the Bog of Eternal Stench." I replied gloomily as I shrugged on the warm cotton and tied it snug about my waist, and she laughed a little, but shook her head.

"No, though the goblins were betting on that…I think I saw him heading for your favorite lake…" I sighed and slumped into my chair, grateful that she didn't seem too horrified at the sheer stupidity I'd so recently displayed. She clucked her tongue a little as she handed me my own food, raising an eyebrow as I sighed melodramatically again.

"Jareth, eat."

"I apologize, I'm not that hungry."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Your stomach claims otherwise." The resounding growl made her giggle in spite of the serious face she was trying to pull, and I finally had to laugh myself, digging in and scheming across the table from her…

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you  
I, I can't live within you

Emily forced back yet another giggle as she balanced on the Labyrinth's wall, waiting for Jareth's signal. They'd spent all of breakfast scheming as to what would be the perfect revenge for Moondancer's act, Jareth dredging up old memories of similar wars, all initiated by Moondancer and finished by Jareth. Finally they'd settled on one that she'd suggested, remembering what some of her classmates had done, and even now the Goblin King was magicking vast quantities of clear gelatin into the pit the goblins had dug out at the entrance of the Goblin City. Dance, having fled the city to avoid Jareth, now had to deal with the fact that whatever Jareth had planned for him would most likely be at the entrance…and of course, there's no other path that he can take.

Finishing up the giant Jello mold, blond spikes suddenly appeared next to her, tamed back into a ponytail, but still wild. She grinned and cut the rope holding up the old, weathered tarp…the one that looked exactly like the earth around it. It fluttered down perfectly, covering the pit without a wrinkle. Kissing her on the cheek and snapping his fingers, Jareth magicked them both up to the parapet above the entrance. He leaned on his arms placidly, and Emily had to take in this strange picture. Her lover's boot-encased feet crossed as he rested on the wall, a rather dingy, once white robe now dusted with reddish dust all that he had to wear, though his crystals could have clothed him. But no, he wanted Dance to see just what Jareth had 'suffered' through in order to exact this weird, but undeniably funny revenge.

The pit itself was just deep enough to reach Dance's shoulders, and ordinarily, he could have gotten out…but that was where the gelatin had come in. As he sunk, he'd struggle, and he'd sink even farther until he reached the bottom. He wouldn't be able to move without getting even more mired, until Jareth decided that he was good enough to release. Thus, the Goblin King would get a very immense pleasure from this…because being seen buck naked on his balcony was not an experience he was going to be getting over fast. The young woman just shook her head and sidled up to him, slipping an arm about his waist and sighing contentedly as he nuzzled her braided hair. Oh, the fun they were going to have…

**Hehehe…a joke chapter, just because! **

**KD: Dance, give me back my computer. -sighs-**

**D: No way! This is fun!**

**J: Oy, horse-boy! You heard the author!**

**D: Stuff it, ape. If you only knew half the things she writes about you…**

**J: -snorts- I LIKE what she writes.**

**E: Um, guys?**

**D&J: Yes, dear Emily?**

**E: -takes the computer- You know better than to take things that don't belong to you!**

**D&J: No we don't! -Jareth slugs Dance, Dance tackles Jareth…war ensues-**

**KD: O-kay then…**

**Laters,**

**KD**


End file.
